Tragedy
by Ziy Kuchinashi
Summary: Tak lama kemudian rekaman itu berubah menjadi mengerikan./sedikit romance/ gomen, bad summary, RnR please!


Fairy tail punya Hiro Mashima, author hanya meminjam tokohnya.

**Warning: **gaje, typo, alur kecepetan, judul gak nyambung, dsb.

Happy reading….

Tragedy

Normal POV

Pagi itu teman-teman Lucy sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan ke laut. Semua kelompok pecinta alam berencana untuk menyelam demi mengambil karang spiral yang langka untuk lomba para kelompok pecinta alam di tiap-tiap sekolah.

"Aku nggak sabar nih, Lucy. Pasti seru banget ya" ujar Levy.

"Iya, aku juga nggak sabar" timpal Lucy.

"Lucy, Levy" panggil Erza, ketua tim pecinta alam Fairy Tail High School.

"Ada apa Erza?" tanya Levy.

"Kalian berdua sudah di tunggu di ruang kepala sekolah. Natsu, Gray, dan juga Jellal sudah menunggu kita" jawab Erza.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke sana" ajak Lucy.

Di koridor sekolah

"Erza, kenapa kita di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Lucy.

"Katanya sih, principal Makarov mau ngasih tahu ke kita, di mana nantinya kita akan menyelam" jawab Erza.

Lucy dan Levy hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar jawaban dari Erza.

.

.

.

.

Tok…..Tok…..Tok

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk.

''Masuk !'' suruh principal Makarov.

Erza, Lucy, dan Levy masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Berhubung kalian semua sudah berkumpul, saya akan menberitahukan bahwa kalian akan menyelam di Laut Pedalaman Seto" ujar principal Makarov to the point.

"Baik" jawab mereka berenam serempak.

"Sebaiknya kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian, mengingat keberangkatan kalian tinggal 2 hari lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, saya akan mengenalkan seseorang yang nantinya akan member tahu tentang seluk beluk Laut Pedalaman Seto" jelas principal Makarov.

Tok…..Tok…..Tok

"Masuk!" suruh principal Makarov.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang masuk keruangan kepala sekolah. 'Kerennya' batin Levy.

"Oh, kamu sudah dating rupanya. Baiklah anak-anak perkenalkan dia adalah orang yang saya maksud tadi"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Gajeel Redfox, panggil saja saya Gajeel, saya yang akan memandu kalian. Salam kenal"

"Perkenalkan namaku Natsu Dragneel. Salam kenal" ucap Natsu semangat sambil menjabat tangan Gajeel.

"Salam kenal" balas Gajeel.

"Aku Gray Fullbuster, salam kenal"

"Aku Jellal Fernandes, Yoroshiku"

"A-aku Levy Mcgarden, yoroshiku ne"

"Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal"

"Erza Scarlet, salam kenal"

Setelah mereka saling berkenalan Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Lucy, Erza, dan Levy kembali ke kelas mereka. Mengingat sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, bel pun berbunyi.

Kring…..Kring…..kring

Mereka berenam akhirnya samapi di kelas, mereka pun duduk di bangku masing-masing. Terlihat Mira sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Siang anak-anak" sapa Mira sensei.

''Siang sensei'' jawab semuanya serempak.

"Baiklah anak-anak silahkan buka buku kalian halaman 235, kemudian pelajarilah. Sebentar lagi saya ingin mengetes kalian di depan" suruh Mira sensei.

"Haduh…Tes dadakan lagi" eluh Natsu.

"Sudahlah Natsu terima saja, kau tak maukan terkena death glare andalannya Mira sensei" timpal Gray.

"Huh…" Natsu mendengus kesal.

"Levy, kamu kok nggak ngeluarin buku sih" tanya Lucy.

Hening…..

"Levy, kamu melamun"

"Eh, nggak kok. Oh ya tadi halaman berapa yang di pelajari, aku lupa. Hehe '' jawab Levy.

"Nggak usah bohong, aku tahu kamu lagi mikirin siapa. Kamu lagi mikirin Gajeel kan" goda Lucy.

"Udah ah, jangan ngomongin itu. Kamu mau, kena marah sama Mira sensei" ucap Levy dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat.

Kring…Kring…Kring. Bunyi bel pulang sekolah.

"Levy-chan, maaf ya, kita nggak bisa pulang bareng. Natsu tadi ngajak aku pulang bareng" kata Lucy menyesal.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa kok Lu-chan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" timpal Levy sembari tersenyum.

"Kamu memang sahabatku yang pengertian. Ya udah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" ucap Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya seraya pergi menjauh dari Levy.

''Kamu belum pulang '' ujar seseorang d belakang Levy.

''Eh, i-iya. Nih aku juga mau pulang'' jawab Levy.

''Sendiri'' tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Gajeel.

''Iya'' jawab Levy.

''Mau ku antar'' tawar Gajeel dengan mukanya merona merah.

"Ti-tidak usah, a-aku bisa pulang se-sendiri kok" ujar Levy ber' blushing' ria.

''Tidak baik loh, gadis cantik pulang sendirian '' kata Gajeel.

"Eh….apa tidak merepotkan" tenya Levy yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap di makan #dush, di tending Levy.

"Tidak sama sekali"

"Baiklah ka-kalau be-begitu" ucap Levy tergagap.

Gajeel mulai menstater motornya, Levy punikut naik ke motor Gajeel. Mereka berdua pergi menjauh dari sekolah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"I – ini rumahku" ucap Levy.

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu !" seru Gajeel.

''I – iya, tidak mampir dulu '' tawar Levy malu – malu.

''Lain kali saja, aku masih ada urusan'' sahut Gajeel.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, hati –hati di jalan '' tukas Levy.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Lucy POV

Sesampainya aku di sekolah, aku langsung menuju kelas. Aku merasa bersalah, karena kemarin aku dan Levy tidak jadi pulang bareng. 'semoga Levy tidak marah' batinku.

"Itu dia Levy – chan" ujarku.

"Ohayou Levy-chan" sapaku.

"Ohayou juga Lucy-chan" timpal Levy.

"Levy-chan maaf ya, kemarin kita tidak bisa pulang bersama" kataku menyesal.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Lu-chan, lagian kemarin aku nggak pulang sendirian kok" jelas Levy tersenyum.

"Benarkah, kamu pulang sama siapa?" tanyaku.

"I-itu kemarin aku di antar pulang sama Gajeel" jawab Levy.

"Cie….yang lagi pedekate nih" godaku.

"Ih, apaan sih Lu-chan, siapa coba yang lagi pedekate" jawab Levy pura-pura ngambek.

"Gitu aja ngambek, aku kan Cuma bercanda" jelasku.

''Dari pada ngomongin itu, mending kita masuk ke dalam kelas, bentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi'' ajak Levy.

"Ayo"

Kring…..Kring…..Kring

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, semua siswa mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Waktu pun terasa begitu cepat.

Normal POV

Tak terasa hari keberangkatan ke Laut Pedalaman Seto pun tiba. Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, dan Levy berangkat naik bus pukul 07.00 dan baru tiba pukul 11.00. Setelah sampai, mereka mulai mendirikan tenda.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ujar Erza.

"Huwa…capeknya" sahut Natsu.

"Gitu aja capek, dasar lemah" ledek Gray.

"Biarin, yang penting aku kan nggak kayak kamu, yang suka buka baju di depan umum" balas Natsu.

"Ah, sial sejak kapan bajuku menghilang" ujar Gray.

Melihat tingkah laku Natsu dan Gray, mereka berlima tertawa renyah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian akan menyelam kapan?" Tanya Gajeel membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang" usul Gray.

"Sebaiknya jangan sekarang, besok pagi saja. Cuaca hari ini sangat tidak mendukung" sahut Jellal.

"Betul apa yang di katakana Jellal. Lagi pula, apa kamu tidak merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh" sahut Erza.

"Tapi Erza" sahut Natsu.

"Sudahlah Natsu, turuti saja apa kata Erza, kau mau kena marah lagi'' ujar Gray.

Natsu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Sejuknya" ucap Erza.

"Udaranya memang sejuk" sahut Jellal di belakang Erza.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Erza, muncul sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Hn" jawab Jellal.

"Cie…yang lagi pacaran" goda Natsu dan Gray.

"Hush…...kalian itu ngomong apa sih. Siapa juga yang sedang pacaran" jelas Jellal dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus.

Erza yang mendengar ucapan Natsu dan Gray hanya bisa ber 'blushing' ria. Lucy, Levy, dan Gajeel sweatdrop di buatnya.

"Dari pada kalian bertiga berdebat, lebih baik kita cari makan" ajak Gajeel.

"Ayo" jawab mereka berenam kompak.

.

~ Few hour later ~

.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Jellal.

"Siap" ujar mereka serempak.

"Jellal, mungkin aku tidak akan ikut menyelam" ujar Levy

"Ada apa Levy?" tanya Erza.

"Tiba-tiba, aku merasa pusing" jawab Levy.

"Sebaiknya, kamu istirahat di tenda saja Levy-chan" saran Lucy.

"Terimakasih Lu-chan"

"Gajeel, sebaiknya kamu di sini menjaga Levy. Kasihan kalau dia sendirian di sini" suruh Gray.

''Baiklah'' jawab Gajeel.

''Tolong jaga Levy-chan baik-baik ya'' kataLucy.

"Tenang saja Lucy, aku akan menjaganya" timpal Gajeel.

"Lu-chan, tolong bawa camera selamku ini" ucap Levy.

"Ngapain bawa camera selam, mau di masukin TV ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Biar aku tahu di dalam taman karang langka itu ada apa aja sih, sama nggak dengan taman karang di laut-laut yang lain" jelas Levy.

"Baiklah nanti akan aku rekam" tukas Lucy.

"Terimakasih Lu-chan, kamu memang baik deh" kata Levy girang.

"Sama-sama Levy-chan, cepat sembuh ya" timpal Lucy.

Mereka berlima akhirnya pergi menyelam.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak teras sudah hampir 3 jam mereka menyelam, tapi mereka tak kunjung kembali, ada apa gerangan. Hari sudah mulai petang, Gajeel dan Levy membuat api unggun sambil menunggu kawan-kawannya kembali. Angin laut malam itu merasuk ke dalam tulang persendian Levy. Ia kelihatan menggigil dan Gajeel menghampirinya did alam keremangan cahaya api unggun.

"Levy, sebaiknya kamu masuk tenda saja, kalau kamu terus-terusan di luar sini nanti kamu bakal tambah sakit" saran Gajeel.

"Tidak apa-apa Gajeel, aku di sini saja" tukas Levy.

''Baiklah jika itu maumu, sebiknya kamu pakai jaketku saja, biar tidak kedinginan'' tawar Gajeel.

''Ti-tidak usah, nanti ka-kamu yang ke-kedinginan'' ucap Levy, ada sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

''Aku tidak apa-apa, ini pakai saja'' kata Gajeel sambil memberikan jaketnya.

''Terimakasih" ucap Levy.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai terdengar suara orang minta tolong.

"To….tolong" teriak seseorang dari pantai.

"Gajeel kamu dengar orang minta tolong nggak?" tanya Levy.

"Iya aku dengar. Ayo kita cari sumber suara itu" ajak Gajeel.

"Lu…Lucy-chan" ujar Levy kaget.

"To…" bruk, Lucy sudah tidak kuat lagi, di terjatuh ke tanah.

"Lu-chan" teriak Levy panik.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa saja dia ke tenda, aku akan panggilkan dokter terdekat" ujar Gajeel, seraya pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

~ Few minute later ~

.

"Maaf lama menunggu, ini dokternya" ujar Gajeel.

Dokter itu kemudian memasuki tenda untuk memeriksa bagaimana keadaan Lucy. Tak lama kemudian dokter itu keluar dari tenda.

"Bagaimana Dok keadaan teman kami?" tanya Levy.

"Teman kalian baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia masih syok karena peristiwa yang di alaminya, setelah istirahat 3 hari dia akan kembali seperti biasanya, tapi saya tidak yakin rasa syok yang di alaminya akan hilang dan ini tolong minumkan obatnya secara teratur" ujar sang dokter.

"Terimakasih Dok, atas bantuannya" kata Gajeel.

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu"

''Hati-hati Dok di jalan'' kata Gajeel.

Levy masuk ke dalam tenda, memastikan keadaan Lucy.

"Lu-chan temen-temen di mana, kok nggak sama kamu?" tanya Levy cemas.

Lucy hanya diam membisu, cairan bening pun jatuh dan membasahi pipi Lucy. Melihat tingkah laku Lucy, Levy dan Gajeel menjadi sangat cemas.

"Lucy, kenapa kamu menanggis, dan di mana Jellal, Natsu, Gray, dan Erza?" tanya Gajeel.

Lucy masih membisu, dia masih menangis tiada henti di atas tikar tenda.

"Lu-chan jangan nangis terus, kalau kamu nggak mau cerita bagaimana kita bisa tahu" ucap Levy.

"Apa yang di katakan Levy itu benar, kalau kamu nggak mau cerita, bagaimana kita bisa tahu" tukas Gajeel.

"Kaset….kaset itu adalah jawabannya…hiks…..hiks" isak Lucy.

"Sebentar aku akan ambil TV miniku dulu" ujar Gajeel, mengambil TV mininya.

Gajeel mengambil kaset yang ada di handycam Levy dan memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam TV mininya. Lama sekali mereka melihat video itu tapi tanyangannya hanya ikanikan laut dan pemandangan bawah laut yang indah. Tak lama kemudian rekaman itu berubah menjadi mengerikan, gunung api dasar laut meletus, air laut yang biru itu tak terlihat biru, tiba-tiba darah seperti mengambang berceceran jadi satu dengan air laut. Beberapa detik kemudian air laut itu membening, tak terlihat secuil benda pun di situ termasuk teman-teman Lucy. Lenyap tertelan oleh kegelapan yang menyelimuti laut, setelah itu rekaman yang mengerikan itu mati.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka" sesal Lucy.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu Lu-chan, ini semua sudah di takdirkan oleh yang Kuasa" ucap Levy.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita membicarakan ini dengan principal Makarov?" tanya Lucy dengan nada sedih.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini besok saja saat perjalanan pulang. Kalian istirahat saja dulu" kata Gajeel.

"Lu-chan tabahkanlah hatimu, aku tahu ini mungkin sulit bagimu, karena orang yang kamu sayangi ada dalam musibah itu" kata Levy sambil memeluk Lucy yang kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Te…hiks makasih….hiks" ucap Lucy dalam isakannya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Di ruang kepala sekolah

"Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan karang spiralnya" Tanya principal Makarov.

Hening….

Lucy dan Levy mulai menangis, hal itu membuat principal Makarov kebingungan.

"Kenapa kalian menangis? Dan dimana Erza, Jellal, Natsu, dan Gray?" tanya principal Makarov dalam tanda tanya.

"Ma…..hiks maaf…..hiks principal Makarov, ka-kami…hiks tidak…..hiks berhasil mendapatkan karang spiral itu…hiks…hiks" isak Levy.

"APAAAA" teriak principal Makarov.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kalian gagal? Lalu sekarang di mana 4 orang teman kalian yang lain?" tanya principal Makarov.

"Maafkan kami, tapi Erza, Jellal, Natsu, dan Gray mereka meninggal. Mereka meninggal karena terkena letusan gunung berapi" jelas Gajeel dengan nada sedih.

"I-ini…..hiks rekamannya…..hiks" Lucy memberikan camera selam itu ke principal Makarov.

Akhirnya, principal makarov melihat semua isi dari rekaman tersebut. Setelah selesai melihat rekaman itu, principal Makarov sangat terkejut.

"Maafkan kami principal Makarov. Kami janji akan mencari karang spiral lagi. Dan mencari anggota baru lagi" ucap Levy.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Saya tidak mau ada korban lagi. Lebih baik sekolah ini, tidak mengikuti lomba itu, dari pada sekolah ini harus kehilangan murid-murid yang terbaik" kata principal Makarov.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam membisu mendengar perkataan dari principal Makarov.

"Jangan di pikirkan lagi, soal kematian Erza, jellal, natsu, dan Gray ini semua sudah takdir. Soal orang tua mereka berempat, saya yang akan menjelaskan kepada orang tua mereka masing-masing" ucap principal Makarov.

~ FINI ~

Akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya.

Terimakasih untuk Kakakku tercinta, karena membaca cerita kakak, menginspirasiku untuk membuat fic ini. Meskipun tidak sebagus cerita kakak.

Oke, bagaimana ceritanya, baguskah….? Jelekkah…? Gajekah…..?

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi para reader yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku dan yang sudah mau mereview.

Anyway **REVIEW **please!


End file.
